


Genius

by SmoakScreen (midwestwind)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (mostly), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwestwind/pseuds/SmoakScreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is always in trouble and Felicity Smoak is a genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present to my amazing friend Beth so it's pretty short and sweet. It's not supposed to be a terribly serious oneshot just something light and cute.
> 
> It is set sometime in the future but there's no real definite timeline. If you're up for a song that fits, check out "She's A Genius" by JET.

Felicity could not believe this was happening. Actually, she was, quite literally, having trouble believing she wasn’t dreaming. She had been repeatedly pinching her arm at random intervals to be sure she was awake, and the pinches had been becoming more and more painful as she put more force into them.

Actually, she was starting to doubt the whole pinching theory to begin with. She was pretty sure you could feel pain in a dream if you imagined feeling pain. If you could feel yourself plummeting to your death so realistically it actually shook you awake, why couldn’t you feel a simple pinch on the arm.

The blinking monitors caught her eye and forced her to focus. She had a hero to save.

“Okay, Felicity,” she spoke aloud into the silence of the empty foundry, “time to prove that you really are as much of a genius as you claim to be.” She scoffed lightly at her own comment.  _Of course_ she was as much of a genius as she claimed to be. In fact, she was being pretty modest. She was  _even more_ of a genius than she claimed to be.

She just needed to demonstrate it.

About an hour later, the video feed on her right monitor was showing her exactly what she needed to see. Mass panic was breaking out around the captive Oliver Queen (yeah, Oliver Queen, not the Hood). He was sitting, chained to a radiator, watching as the guards watching him cleared the room to check with on the chaos going on outside their small box of a room.

“Oh, Smoak, you have outdone yourself,” she commented lightly to herself, typing in a few more commands to the middle monitor that were almost immediately responded to with the sound of more alarms and flashing lights going off on the video feeds. She watched with a smirk as Oliver managed to free himself and make for the door. She leaned back and stopped paying attention, figuring he’d be able to follow her pathway of cleared corridors well enough.

A good twenty minutes later, she was leaning back in her chair with her legs crossed watching Netflix on the left monitor when she heard heavy footsteps on the metal steps behind her. Once they reached the cement landing, she smirked to herself and turned down the volume a few notches.

“Some week for John to take a vacation, huh?” She commented lightly as she heard Oliver move closer. It took her by surprise, however, when he spun her swivel desk chair around and bent down to her eye level.

“Felicity Smoak, you are a genius!” She grinned and gave a shrug in agreement as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
